


Revelations

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Community: hogwarts365, Double Drabble, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humor, Language, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven and hell combined in one night of forbidden pleasure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

“W-what a brilliant night,” Ron exclaimed, a bit tipsy. “I really enjoy spending time with my mates.”

 

“We’re not exactly _mates_ , Weasley,” Draco sneered, while his boyfriend smacked him on the head. “Ouch! But you can come inside...if you want.”

 

“Draco!” hissed Harry softly so only Draco could hear it. “Not now. The children are in bed.”

 

“So?” Draco said nonchalantly. “You want it too.”

 

“What does Harry want?” Ron said, looking suspiciously at them.

 

“He wants to fuck you…hard,” Draco said bluntly. “He wants to spill in your...I have to admit it...gorgeous arse.”

 

“But...” Ron sputtered, flabbergasted by this unexpected revelation.

 

“Yeah, your _arse_ , Weasley,” Draco said. “And I’m very curious about your cock. Harry told me it’s huge!”

 

“H-Harry?” Ron stuttered, ears reddening with shame...and hidden lust.

 

“You do _have_ a large cock,” Harry admitted. “I wanked you off once, so I know.”

 

“Could we skip the _trip down memory lane_ and get inside?” Draco said. “My balls are freezing off and I’m as horny as fuck.”

 

“O-okay,” Ron mumbled, while blood rapidly rushed towards his aching cock. “Do you really want to f-fuck me, Harry?”

 

“Merlin, yes,” Harry exclaimed, while opening the door. “I want to hear you moan my name, while my cock is buried deep inside you. And Draco over there really desires tasting it. And let me tell you a secret—his mouth is very talented. He can suck you off like no one else. And if you feel your cock tickling, just shoot. He doesn’t mind, do you, dear?”

 

“Bring it on, Weasley,” purred Draco, kissing Ron’s neck. “Hmmm, I could get used to this.”

 

“M-Malfoy,” Ron moaned, stroking his aching erection over his trousers. “Could we go somewhere...more _private_?”

 

“You’re worried about Kreacher?” Harry said softly, while undressing his boyfriend. “Don’t be. I ordered him to guard our kids, so he won’t disturb us.”

 

“Speaking of that,” Ron whispered, while Harry and Draco dropped to their knees and started kissing Ron’s stone-hard cock over his trousers. “You should tell your son that he isn’t allowed to teach my son dirty words. It’s outrageous...”

 

“Should I teach _you_ some dirty words, Weasley?” Draco murmured, while undoing Ron’s zipper. “Hmmm, you’re wet already. Attaboy.”

 

“M-Malfoy,” Ron protested, but yelped, when Draco’s tongue swished over the already soaked slit.

 

“You want to taste, too?” Malfoy said to his boyfriend.

 

Harry put Ron’s cock in his mouth and tasted his best mate for the first time. He hummed around the head in contentment, which made Ron moan even louder and send a jolt of pleasure towards Harry throbbing cock.  Draco feasted upon Ron’s balls and licked and sucked.  Ron felt his balls tighten inside Draco’s mouth, already on the brink of an exploding orgasm.

 

“Wanna be inside you,” purred Harry, releasing Ron’s member with a pop. “I want to fuck your pucker with my tongue, before my cock rides you into ecstasy.”

 

“W-what are you waiting for then?” Ron asked, his eyes darkening with lust, pleasure…desire.  “Fuck me, _Boy Whose Hung_!” Ron teased.

 

_“Gitta, you didn’t dust properly!  You deserve a good arse-whooping!”_

 

“What the fuck?” Harry exclaimed in shock. “There are people in our living room!”

 

_“Please, Frau Helga. Not my fragile bottom. I beg you.”_

 

“There are German women in your living room,” Ron whispered, while hastily trying to conceal his erection.

 

_“No more begging, you filthy tramp._ _Fritz, reich mich die Peitsche, bitte?"_

 

_“Jawohl, Fraulein!”_

_“No! Not the whip! I’ll do anything…”_

_“Another drink?”_

 

“That’s Kreacher’s voice,” Harry exclaimed. He pulled out his wand and he, Draco and Ron went to the living room, to investigate. Harry opened the door and saw an unusual spectacle. Scorpius was dressed as a French maid and was about to be spanked by his son Albus, who was totally covered in leather, while Ron’s son Hugo lay on the couch, pleasuring himself. Kreacher, who was dressed as a waiter, saw his master standing in the doorway and he humbly crawled towards him, muttering inaudibly.

 

“What’s next?” Ron nearly screamed in anger as he glared at his son. “Neville dancing the Macarena in a tutu?!”

 

Hugo began crying in humiliation, while Scorpius and Albus shamefully covered their exposed member.

 

“Look at the bright side.” Draco smiled coyly. “At least your son picked up new habits from my son.”

 

“Shut up, Malfoy!”


End file.
